Five Nights With Miko
by Winterbornbree
Summary: Miko just landed herself a summer job at the creepy old pizzeria at the edge of town as a night-time security guard. Sitting around "guarding" the place and getting paid for it isn't a bad way to start. But mysterious things start happening and the situation goes downhill very fast. Was this such a good idea to begin with?
1. Chapter 1

The day started out innocently enough. The park was filled with families having picnics with the delighted cries of children ringing through the air. The summer afternoon was boiling as eighteen year old Miko Nakadai scanned the newspaper intently, trying to look for any indication of a job in the Jasper news.

"Find anything?" A voice rumbled in question.

She glanced up. The green SUV shifted its wheels expectantly, accidentally jostling her as she leaned against the car to stay out of the sun. Miko slightly grimaced in defeat, "Nothin'. I called all the help wanted ads."

"And?" The vehicle asked.

She shrugged, "people said they already had enough employees and that the ads are expired or somethin'," she turned the page with an exasperated sigh, "I don't know, Bulkhead. I guess I'll have to-Hello, what's this?"

"Hmm?" Bulkhead inquired curiously.

"'Help wanted. Freddy Fazbear's pizza; looking for security guard to work the night shift from 12 to 6 AM. $120 a week...Not responsible for injury or _dismemberment_?!'" Miko read in disbelief. "What could possibly be in there that could rip me apart? The worst that can happen is that I die from boredom!"

"Sounds dangerous." Bulkhead remarked dryly.

Miko snorted. "Well, it's the only job I didn't try. Anyone can get paid for staring at cameras all night."

Bulkhead said nothing as she took out her cellphone and called the number listed in the paper. _"Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, how may I help you?" _a bored sounding receptionist answered.

Miko raised her brow slightly, "Hi, I'm calling about the security guard job?" She adopted a pleasant tone almost immediately._  
_

_"...The night shift?..." _The receptionist became more alert.

"That's the one."

_"...Would you like to speak to the manager then?"_

"That'd be great." Miko paused a moment. What was with these people? The receptionist sounded almost...scared? No, that wasn't right. The woman sounded really off, as if she couldn't believe anyone would take _that_ position.

_"Hello, hello?"_

* * *

"Mr. Cawthon? Someone's on the phone. She's interested in the night guard position." The receptionist, a middle-aged brunette, poked her head in through the door of the dingy manager's office.

"Really? It's been a long time since someone shown interest in the job." Cawthon thanked the receptionist before picking up the office phone. "Hello, hello?"

The caller sounded rather young as she introduced herself. He frowned a bit but tentatively agreed to set up an interview the next day. He set the phone down with a heavy sigh. "Another one..."

He leaned back in chair, contemplating what to do for a second before leaning forward. He selected an option and began recording. "Hello, hello? Well, if you're hearing this, chances are you've made a _very_ poor career choice..."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Transformers franchise or the video game trilogy, Five Nights at Freddy's. They belong to Hasbro and Scott Cawthon respectively._

_This seems to be **way** shorter than I wanted it, but at the same time it seemed extremely appropriate to end it here. _

_By the way, am I the only one who could see Miko taking the nightshift at Freddy's? It just seemed so right, I couldn't resist. This'll be an attempt to combine elements of a parody and a serious story and cross my fingers that it will work (though, it may be more on the parody side if I think about it). __I can't wait to stretch my skills for this! _

_If you find any errors, just mention it to me and I'll try to fix it._

_Happy New Year to all!_

_-Winterbornbree_


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, in the newly constructed silo, Miko quickly told the boys (along with Ratchet who pretended not to listen) about her interview scheduled for the next day.

"You _actually_ got a job?" Jack asked again for the tenth time it seemed.

Exasperated, she was about to curse him out in a mixture of Cybertronian and Japanese before seeing a playful glint in his eyes. He was trying to get under her skin. "_Yes! _I don't know how many times I hafta tell ya!" She huffed as she crossed her arms, "I'm not repeating myself again."

"I never thought the day would come." Raf commented with a smirk; he slowly stood up. At fifteen-years old, he had hit a growth spurt and was on his way to towering over Miko, who would soon be the shortest of the three. She didn't _like_ that.

"Come on, guys. I've gotten more responsible, I think I could handle a cruddy job." Miko stated flatly.

"I know, we believe you." Jack replied diplomatically.

_'Yeah right.' _Miko thought.

"I heard that Freddy's was haunted at nights." Raf said. Miko perked up. And so did the remaining Autobots who were supposed to be helping Ratchet repair the computers.

"_Haunted?_" She practically shrieked with joy.

Raf and Jack gave her a weird stare in return. "Yeah," Raf ventured, "a lot of Jasper's ghost stories originate there. I'm surprised it's still standing after the Decepticon siege." The last statement was more or less aimed at himself with a puzzled expression settling on his face.

"What kinds of ghost stories?" Miko asked. She turned to Jack, since he likely knew most about the town and its history.

"Yeah, Jack, what stories?" Bumblebee asked, startling Jack.

He ran his hand through his dark hair uneasily; he never particularly liked the stories. "Well...rumors say that a long time ago, five children went missing there and never came back. Uh, and night guards also keep disappearing during their shifts too. It got a bad reputation and is actually set to close down later this year."

"Uh huh?" Miko prompted eagerly, sensing more to the story.

"Rumor also says that the animatronics there - Man, I hated those creepy things as a kid! They were always watching me..." Jack broke off his narrative suddenly, his lip curling in disgust.

Miko rolled her eyes, "get to the point, you wimp!"

Startled out of his recollections, he stammered, "s-sorry! Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah - the animatronics will walk around when they're not supposed to or something like that. I'm not sure. But long story short: dead kids haunt the robots; robots turn evil; robots get you; robots kill you. The end." Jack bluntly said.

There was awkward silence that lasted for a beat before a breathed out "cool..." was uttered. Miko found herself the center of attention, "what? That sounds totally intense! I'll get to battle robots and get paid for it? Sweet!" She cried, turning into the fifteen year old that everybody knew.

"How is that cool? You could get killed!" Bulkhead voiced his worry.

"Chill, Bulk! It's just tales parents tell their bratty kids to force them to behave. They're not real." Miko quickly reassured. Though secretly she was already excited for her interview. Babysitting puppets: boring! Fending off haunted robots; more her style!

Bulkhead did not like that look in her eyes.

* * *

"Seriously, what's your deal, Bulk? You've been kinda moody all day," Miko stated, "you're still upset about my interview?"

The pair were driving along the deserted road towards Jasper. Miko no longer had the extra time to go dune bashing, and Bulkhead could only be away from Cybertron for a little while. This was the only time they could spend time together before their work caught up to them.

Bulkhead groaned softly, "I dunno, Miko, I have this hollow feeling in my spark. That place ain't right."

Miko sat straight up, "how would you know?"

"I went by just the other day. There's something really creepy about that place." He shuddered while still driving, causing him to swerve slightly.

"Whoa!" Miko gripped her armrest as the Wrecker straightened himself out. She shot his dash a glare as she relaxed back into the seat. "Watch it!" She snapped.

"Sorry," Bulkhead apologized.

She sighed before she spoke, her voice reassuring, "I know you're worried, and to be honest I'm not sure why, but I'll be fine. Trust me." Miko patted his dash. She resigned herself to look out the window. Bulkhead could feel her excitement pouring from her; he didn't have the spark to say how much he didn't want her to have _this _job.

"I do, Miko."

* * *

"Alright, you guys." The manager muttered to the still forms of the animatronics the next morning. "I want you to be on your best behavior. The new prospect doesn't sound like she'll cave in easily to your shenanigans. Just respect her and she'll respect you."

The animatronics didn't reply thankfully.

Cawthon nodded and stepped off the show stage, ignoring the burning feeling of them staring after him with their animosity-filled glares. It had been a long, tiring night and the day wasn't going to be any better. Life as a videogame creator/publisher/voice actor wasn't easy. Not to mention this job.

The first few workers started to arrive and he unlocked the doors for them. The girl would be there any time now. He jumped into his car in preparation to head home and wash up; sweat and fear usually ruined the image of a stern boss.

...If he was going to be boss any longer. The Health Department was forcing him to close the pizzeria down due to complaints by worried and disgusted patrons. Scott couldn't truly blame them. The animatronics _were _creepy, with the blood, mucus, and the horrid smell of decomposing flesh not helping their case in the least.

He backed out of his parking spot before driving out of the lot. After shifting his focus from the task, his thoughts wandered back to the animatronics: the very things that Scott wanted to dismantle himself, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

In an odd, messed up way, he grew fond of them despite their hatred. It would be a shame to scrap them, especially since they were advanced even in this day and age.

Not bad for the eighties.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Alright, I decided to end this here since I was having trouble finding a spot to end. But anyway, just a little sneak peak for the next chapter: **Miko finally goes for her interview; she gets something of a weird vibe coming from the robots...**_

_Yes, she will soon become a night guard and battle every night for a paycheck that doesn't even meet minimum wage. Let the chaos begin! :D_

_Oh, and please, leave a review and tell me how you like it so far!  
And welcome **tmntwolf-lover5, Varus the Shadow Sage, RyuNoRainbow,** **kikigraysonwest, SunsetLover1234, OrbOfImagination, Kokerret, Dippygamer64, CaityGirlz, and Elhini Prime (eeiii!)! **Thank you guys for favoring and following this story. I hope I make your time reading this __worthwhile._

_Special thanks for reviewing goes to **KHGiggle, Hi (guest), Guest #2, and Secret! You guys all rock! :)**_

_-Winterbornbree_


	3. Chapter 3

Miko shifted uncomfortably as she exited Bulkhead's interior with a farewell and into the searing heat of the parking lot later that morning. Simply being nervous didn't even _begin _to describe her right then. This was her only shot - if she screwed up, it was back to the drawing board. For the next six months. Or maybe even longer with her luck.

She walked inside the restaurant and felt a blast of cold air as she opened the door. Miko's eyes quickly adjusted several seconds later and took in the interior. The large room was rather dingy and damp smelling; it barely had enough patrons to keep the pizzeria running. The robots - the animatronics that Jack mentioned - were attempting to sing coherently through scratchy speakers.

She wandered in to get a better look at the place.

At the far end of the room, a stage with a purple, star-scattered curtain caught her attention. A sign - one that stuck out like a sore thumb on the stage - read, _Sorry! Out of order! _For a moment, all her old instincts welled up in her and she was extremely tempted to peer behind the curtain to see what was hidden from the outside. She felt the familiar rush of rebellion flow through her for this was surely against the rules...

"Hey, are you Miko Nakadai?"

She jumped with a barely audible yelp at the sudden question. She guiltily turned around to face the voice. A man, more likely in his late thirties-early forties, smiled and extended his hand, "I'm Scott Cawthon, manager of Freddy's. How are you?" He had dark hair and eyes that lit up when he smiled. However, she saw several lines of hardness and fatigue - he must be really dedicated to his job.

Miko shook his hand, "I'm great, thanks."

Scott gestured towards the front of the pizzeria where his office would be located out of the way. "My office is around there. Follow me."

They entered his small office after weaving through booths and playing children. When they reached a flimsy looking door, the manager opened it and let her in first. The room felt damp and smelled of mildew as she sat on an uncomfortable chair facing the manager's desk. Miko did her best not to betray her emotions on her face, but a small twitch managed to get through. _'No wonder the pay's so small...'_

Cawthon gave her an apologetic look, "the place is about to close down, so I don't really bother keeping up with the maintenance."

Miko only nodded absently. _'And yet you have enough money to clean and replace everything when a death occurs?'_

He laced his fingers together, "you have all the paperwork?"

"Right here," she handed him the necessary documents to look over.

"So, you were an exchange student..."

"Actually, I finished school in Japan and came over here to live. I needed to find some work though..."

He glanced up, "I understand." He flipped through the rest of her paperwork without finding anything suspicious. "So, how's your reflexes?"

Miko quickly raised her brow in confusion. Her reflexes? Last time she checked, all she had to do was sit around and watch cameras. Although, this was a security job, so she'd probably have to chase off some baddies every now and then. But who'd be desperate enough to rob a children's restaurant?

"I'm pretty fast. And, not to brag or anything, but I think my reflexes are pretty sharp."

_'Cons made sure of that one.'_

"Okay, I'll need you to read and sign this right here..." He placed a piece of paper towards her.

She scanned the paper's fineprint and quickly became bored. _'Bla, bla, bla - safety, don't tamper with the robots, you must work a minimum of five days unless told otherwise, don't inform anyone out of your job of what goes on in the restaurant for confidential reasons... okay, then?' _This was getting weird, it might have been safer to apply at the K.O. Burger. (Against her better judgement and Jack's advice.)

She looked at the manager, "what's with the fineprint?"

"Hm? Oh, that's just for legal reasons. You never know what kind of people walk through these doors, you know. Especially these days." He explained rather quickly but Miko didn't take much notice.

She signed her name (refraining from writing Japanese characters) and handed the document back to Scott. He glanced at it quickly then offered his hand to shake. "Alright, I'll expect you in next Monday night around 11:30 PM. I might not be there, but an associate of mine will let you in and give you some keys to the place."

Miko blinked, speechless. _This quick?_ It was all happening so rapidly that she was starting to feel an incoming headache.

* * *

"I'll give you your uniform at the door." He said as he had got up and let them both out of the office.

He walked off towards the back while she stood uncertainly towards the front. Her gaze drifted towards the animatronics. They stopped their cringe worthy concert for a while, but for some reason they were deactivated while turned towards her. All three of them.

All of them seemed to be watching her with their uncanny eyes. Actually, everything about them crossed the uncanny valley to tell the truth - what on earth or Cybertron did those kids see in them? She stared back at them defiantly. If they thought she was going to be cowed by them, they were dead wrong.

Miko kept up this train of thought until a thought hit her.

She was having a staring contest with a bunch of machines that couldn't possibly hurt her. Sure, they were creepy, but still. She slapped a hand on her forehead, "I need to get more sleep." She muttered crossly.

Her sleep deprivation problem had to wait since Scott came back from the back hallway with a folded up uniform around her size. "Here you go," he handed the clothing to her, "you might want to get some sleep over the weekend, the job can be pretty taxing over time."

"Thanks. I'll be fine." Miko replied.

She snuck a glance at the robots again and held in a shudder. They were so _creepy! _There was also something about them...something weird that even she didn't want to mess with.

Miko tried to shrug it off; it was getting ridiculous anyway. Those things were just moving dolls that somehow spawned horror legends.

"I'll do the remaining days and leave on-the-job training messages you can use." Scott's voice jarred Miko out of her thoughts.

"Oh, thanks." Miko murmured distractedly. She was starting to feel nauseous just from standing in the restaurant. Scott noticed this and took pity, leading her to the main doors.

After confirming the time with him, Miko hurriedly said goodbye, already feeling much better now that she was in the fresh (albeit really hot) air. She jumped into the driver's seat in Bulkhead's cabin mostly just to preserve his identity.

"How'd it go?" He rumbled gently and curiously, his Autobot insignia lighting up when he spoke.

"I think it went well - it looked like I was the first person in a while to ask about the guard job, but it was kinda weird, y'know?" Miko answered. She relaxed into the driver's seat and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Really? How weird?" Bulkhead asked as he busied himself with the task of maneuvering out of the parking lot. He drove out towards the direction of the base.

"I hate to say it, but you were kind of right about the place being creepy." Miko stated.

"Told ya." Bulkhead replied smugly.

"Hey, I'm a big girl, I can admit when I'm wrong." Miko retorted and crossed her arms, not looking at Bulkhead's dash.

"Are you really okay working there though?" Bulkhead inquired, having gone serious all of a sudden.

Miko threw him a suspicious look, "what? You know something I don't? That's the hundredth time you've asked me, Bulk."

Bulkhead sighed softly. He really should just let the matter go. It wasn't like Miko was entering a battlefield full of 'Cons. But something was telling him that this was much worse than anything the Decepticons could throw at them.

"Sorry, just lookin' out for your safety, that's all. It's kinda my job." He playfully swerved, causing Miko to giggle.

"Alright, _Dad_." Miko kidded. "Though, weren't you guys relieved from duty or something?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Well, actually, Optimus said that since you guys weren't in instant danger as far as we knew, we didn't have to keep watching over you. But Arcee, 'Bee, and I really didn't want to give up guarding over you guys. We'd miss you too much." He slightly tightened his seat-belt over her - his version of a hug.

"Aw, that's really sweet!" Miko grinned, slightly pink in the face.

Bulkhead didn't say anything but Miko could feel his happiness radiating through the cabin. While she wasn't much for warm and fuzzies (she preferred hardcore herself), she found that she was willing to give an exception in this case.

* * *

_Ending with fluff because I can. :) (Though I have no idea how that happened.)_

_And to answer one of the reviews, there aren't going to be any Decepticon activity. This is supposed to take place after Prime, remember? ;) Don't worry, I was considering any possible scenarios before I realized that I made this take place after the show. Whoops. So no 'Cons._

_Anyway, I am so sorry about the delay!_  
_I had so much going on (like school and searching for a job) and then I had writer's block (which I try to alleviate by working on different stories). I can't promise another chapter soon, maybe by October at best or November/December if things get hairy for me. It's also my first time writing a crossover so it's really tough trying to balance two different things to make sure they mesh together just right._

_Now that I got that out of the way, let's welcome **PorNgub, Azturner, LibraryNexus, AutobotTwila, ChuckNorris'ssister, Bonnielicious, ArmoredSoul, raven-saber, Griff-Pendragon, DigiPokeNinjaDragon Fangirl, Blue Ussain, AVFireBlade9472, TheMysteriousOtaku, Juxshoa, DreamDusk, alfbogart, cartoons and anime, Little Kunai, and Sunny Lighter. **Wow, that's a lot of new names. Thanks for liking and following this story; I hope I won't disappoint!_

_Now, special thanks for reviewing goes to **Elhini Prime, CaityGirlz, Varus the Shadow Sage, ****Juxshoa, ****PorNgub, TFSTARFIRE, ****alfbogart, Guest, ****ChuckNorris'ssister, and John Vector Foxfire. **You guys are all awesome and made me a very happy author reading your reviews! :)_

_Now let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll re-edit this chapter._

_-Winterbornbree_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there! This is a pre-chapter note. I just wanted to let you guys know that this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories. If you need to break it up into reading chunks, go ahead and do so!_

_-W_

* * *

It was 11:30 on Monday night when Miko approached the darkened building whistling quietly.

Bulkhead offered to wait in the parking lot all night while she completed her shift, but Miko reasoned that she didn't want the security camera outside catching Bulkhead pulling out on his own if he was needed for any emergency at base. While he begrudgingly agreed with her logic (which wasn't a word that would ever pop in his mind when describing Miko), he didn't feel any better about letting her walk on the barely lit sidewalks.

It was the perfect place to get mugged.

Miko only shrugged and jumped out from the safety of his interior much to his frustration.

The soft light of the building gradually drew Miko out of the memory and she stopped outside the glass door. She could see someone scurrying around and cleaning hurriedly, like he couldn't wait to get out of there.

_'What's his deal?' _Miko questioned. She then figured that the poor guy just wanted to go home.

She tested the handle of the door and found it locked. She hissed her teeth in irritation before resigning herself to knocking carefully on the glass. The man, a grumpy-looking older guy, glared at her.

"I'm the new night guard." Miko spoke through the glass.

The janitor slightly softened his glare and came to the door to unlock it. "Your gear's in the back." He stated softly once he let her in.

"Uh, thanks." Miko replied. She stepped in and took a look inside now that it was devoid of any patrons. It took on a new look during the night; the lights were off save for a few that remained lit for the janitor to work.

It was dead silent, unnaturally so since the children were all gone. Miko shivered unconsciously as she walked further in, eyeing the deactivated animatronics that were facing straight ahead. _'Does this place have to be so creepy at night?'_

"If you walk in one of those back hallways, you'll get to your office." The janitor supplied gruffly.

"Thanks, Mr..." Miko trailed off as she struggled to make sense of his faded nametag.

"Brown."

"Brown. How long will you remain here?" Miko asked, leaning from one foot to the other and rolling her shoulders. She wasn't sure how to feel about the whole atmosphere.

"Just a few minutes more." Brown returned to fixing the party hats and making sure the carpet didn't need more vacuuming. "Make sure you do your job properly tonight."

"Sure thing." Without taking a second look at the stage, Miko wandered back into the increasingly dirty and dark hallway.

Children's drawings (which looked absolutely freaky in her point of view) and official posters were taped to the wall as she passed by them. "Doesn't this guy ever come back here?" Miko muttered when she stopped to admire one of the biggest spiderwebs she'd ever seen. "Geez."

She saw a light glowing softly at the end and walked towards it. She entered the office and made a face - the office was somehow worse than the hallway. It didn't even look clean from the last guard working there.

Miko pulled up a worn leather chair and sat in it, looking around for a computer or t.v. that she could watch the cameras with. To her surprise, a tablet - rather worn - was placed on the table with a note on it.

_Hey Mikoto,_

_I wanted to let you know that your flashlight and stick is in the top drawer. For the cameras, there is a special program in the tablet that's hooked up to the cameras - make sure you keep an eye on them. I'll explain more in my phone recordings which should activate at midnight, but the cameras are extremely important. _

_If you happen to see anyone skulking about outside, don't be hesitant to call the police. More than likely they're either drunk or trying to get in the place, and I really kinda don't want them in there for their own safety as well as yours._

_Anyway, I'll leave a series of training messages for you. There's not that much to learn; I have a feeling you're quite the fast learner. But I wish you luck all the same._

_Sincerely,  
Scott Cawthon_

_P.S. If you happen to be thirsty - you're more than welcome to the soda fountain. Employees are allowed to have a free drink and I usually leave them on after hours. But you might want to get them before midnight or else they'll turn off automatically._

Miko laid the note down on the desk and checked the drawers for her flashlight. True enough, the flashlight and weapon were tucked into the drawer. Miko checked her watch: _11:45 PM._

_'Eh, I got some time to kill.' _She thought. She considered taking advantage of the drink fountain, but decided to wait until she was done experimenting with the tablet.

Miko quickly got bored tapping the cameras and watching the janitor put away his supplies. However, cycling through the cameras (including the broken kitchen camera, which confused her), Miko noticed that all the cameras were inside and the closest one to the front door was the dining area - and that didn't include a very good view on the front door either.

"What the heck?" Miko murmured. It was like she was watching for something _inside_ the pizzeria rather than out.

She checked her watch again: _11:51 PM_.

Deciding to stretch her legs a bit before her shift officially started (and subsequently get stuck in a tiny metal box that encouraged claustrophobia), Miko stepped outside the office, did a few stretches, and strolled down the hallway.

After a few minutes, she came back with a root beer in hand (although it was an extremely low-quality beverage) and made herself comfortable in the office again. Suddenly, the lights went off and a electrical hum was heard, which caused her to sit up in surprise. "Wait, what?"

It was pitch black for several seconds before the lights came back on from a backup generator. "Weird." Miko stated before leaning back with a sigh. But just when she thought she was going to get some peace, the phone rang harshly.

"What now?" Miko reached towards the office phone before it suddenly connected:

_"Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night..."_

"Oh, it's midnight. Duh." Miko smacked her forehead lightly before settling in and grabbed the tablet to activate the cameras. She made a face when the first camera locked in with the not-so-flattering view of the animatronic band on the stage. The dim lighting didn't help their case. " Good lord, they're ugly..."

_"I actually worked in that office before you; in fact, I'm finishing up my last week now thanks to you. Definitely took some pressure off... Anyway, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you that you have nothing to worry about - you'll do fine."_

"Just how hard can this job get?" Miko rolled her eyes as she listened.

_"...So let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay? First, there's an introductory greeting from the company..."_

"Mhm." Miko tuned herself out despite her slightly better senses telling her that it's probably a good idea to listen for once.

_"...not responsible for damage of property or person...upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced..."_

"Wait a sec, _what_?" The manager's dialogue had somehow filtered into her mind and she looked at the phone, startled.

_"...Now that might sound bad, I know..."_

"Well, yeah!" She leaned forward.

_"B-but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here... do get _a bit _quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I had sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath, I'd be a bit irritable at night too._

_"So remember: those characters have a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect. Alright? Okay."_

Miko nodded sarcastically, "got it, chief."

_"So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit..."_

"Jack wasn't kidding, wasn't he?" Miko murmured, pulling the tablet back up to make sure the animatronics were still where they were. "Hmph. Probably a joke."

_"They have some sort of, um, free-roaming mode, uh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long... They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too, but then there was the 'Bite of '87'..."_

Miko leaned forward, furrowing her brow, "what_ bite_? What kind of place is this?"

_"Yeah, it's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe..." _The manager trailed off awkwardly. _"Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you, as the night watch - if any - is the fact that these characters, uh... if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

"So I'll be a teddy bear for several hours until they leave me alone. I'll probably try to get some sleep I guess." Miko shrugged.

_"Now that doesn't sound so bad if it weren't for the devices and animatronic parts in the suits like crossbeams and all that stuff - especially around the facial area."_

"This isn't going where I think it's going?"

_"So you can imagine that having your head pressed inside one of those can lead to discomfort..." _Cawthon coughed, "_and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the front of the mask."_

Miko cringed at the imagery. "Dear lord, what'd I get myself into?"

_"But hey, first day's usually a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow; uh, check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if it's absolutely necessary - gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight." _The phone clicked, ending the recording.

Miko shakily sat back in her chair and shook her legs that went stiff during the recording. She found the controls for the door and light for both sides (which she somehow miraculously missed). And then she checked the power meter - _89%_. Not remarkable.

She checked her watch: _1:00 AM. _"He's been talking for that long?" Miko yawned and turned on the tablet from standby. She went through the camera feed until she came upon the show stage. _'Hold on, there's the bear and the chicken-duck thing - where's the rabbit?'_

The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise when she looked through the doorframes on her left and right into the darkness. Granted she didn't hear it coming, but still...

She leaned towards the left side and pressed the button that activated a light outside the door. She let out a breath when there was nothing there and quickly checked her right side only to find the space was empty as well. But there was still the problem of finding the thing.

"So Jack wasn't pulling my leg after all... But he didn't tell me these things were actually _supposed_ to move. So much for that haunted shtick." Miko huffed.

Miko sipped her watered down drink. 'West hallway... no. Dining area... don't see 'im. Backstage- woah!' Miko nearly did a spit-take when the rabbit's face (lacking any eyes whatsoever) filled the tablet screen.

She quickly switched to another camera and tried to stop choking simultaneously.

"Okay, not cool! Kid-friendly machines aren't supposed to do that!" Miko shook her head, "geez."

* * *

An hour passed by with barely any activity. The rabbit (after backing off from leering at the camera) seemed content with hanging out in the backstage area and Miko was perfectly fine with the other two staying on stage. Eventually, the rabbit moved into the dining area and just_ stared_ into the camera.

"Lovely eyes, Buggs." Miko yawned, "now if you guys can just stay out of my hair for a bit longer..."

She sighed; the power level had gone down another 15%.

74% at 2 AM wasn't that big a deal, she told herself. But, despite the dangers of low power levels, she kept a hard watch on the lone animatronic - _especially_ when it came too close for her liking. On the bright side, she always got an adrenaline rush out of it.

"I wish it was 6 already. " Miko grumbled. She was starting to emulate Ratchet when he got grumpy... she was hanging around him for way too long...

Miko offhandedly switched the light on and just as quickly slammed the door button. The rabbit threw a shadow against the outside wall for a split second before it went dark. "You have got to teach me how to teleport like that! You guys have no idea what I could do with that!"

She tapped the switch and found that the oversized shadow was gone. She opened the door back up. A quick check of the cameras revealed that the bunny moved back into the hallway.

"Going for the 'patience is virtue' thing? Good for you, I guess. It goes with the whole predator vibe you got going on." Miko spoke into the dark hallway. She was pretty sure the robot heard her.

Another hour whizzed by. Another 20% drained. Miko kept her eyes on the power meter on the wall. 54%. _Fantastic._

She huffed through her nose and drummed her fingers against the table in boredom. The rabbit was very happy to stay in the broom closet for most of the hour and the other animatronics hadn't moved an inch.

Miko quietly whistled a little tune as she cycled through the cameras again. She had a small pattern going on: go through the camera feeds, check the doors whether anyone was there or not, check the cameras again - rinse, repeat, etc.

This pattern was interrupted by the camera cutting out. Miko gave an abrupt start before settling uneasily. She wondered if the robots were somehow manipulating the cameras, but without any concrete evidence she couldn't be sure.

Or it could be that the restaurant was so cheap with their budget that they couldn't afford a decent security system.

She tapped her foot as she waited for the cameras to come online again. She was a sitting duck if they decided to shut off for the night. Miko rapidly checked both sides of the office to make sure she was still in the clear. The video suddenly came on and Miko managed to locate the rabbit in the backstage area again.

She glanced at her watch:_ 3:30 AM _and the power meter read _45%_. "I managed to lower it that fast?" Miko cringed. "I guess I really need to be serious about saving it. Nothing against an exciting time, but I really don't want to play hide-and-seek in the dark. _Especially_ with these things."

Miko turned the tablet back on. The rabbit was still there, still watching her in the near-darkness. "You stay right there, pal. I'll go check on your friends now." The feed showed the remaining two frozen on stage.

"Guess they're not feeling up to stalking me. Guess they know who's boss already." Miko grinned, reminiscent of her younger self.

But who was she kidding? They'd come after her sooner or later.

* * *

_5 AM_

_"Happy fun times at Freddy's, something, something, something, havin' such a wonderful time..." _Miko hummed the made-up lyrics and yawned. She had one or two close calls, but otherwise: nothing. Just plain old nothing. And it didn't help that the beginnings of a headache was plaguing her. It was going to make her short tempered to whichever unfortunate soul had to deal with her.

Poor Bulkhead.

Miko shook her head to clear out the random thoughts and attempted to focus. The rabbit cut out the feed again. Adorable.

She turned the tablet off to conserve some power, especially since it was ranging dangerously in the 20's.

"Just gotta last till 6." Miko muttered tiredly.

The cameras came back on. Miko went through her pattern, but a single detail caused her to sit up straighter in her chair. "Where's the other one?"

Now two of them were stalking her. The increased danger served to wake her up substantially, surfing through the feeds at a near frenzy. The rabbit was in the hall, but Miko had to put that off - she still couldn't find the duck-thing.

She must have cycled through the cameras twice before she caught the other renegade animatronic skulking in the shadows near the bathrooms. "And there you are, you pervert."

As if the robot heard her, the cameras cut off. Miko was getting increasingly suspicious that the animatronics were behind this and used her blindness to move around however they wished. "Who's stupid idea was it to give these freaks camera control?" Miko growled, "I mean, let them be the night guards if that's the case!"

_5:20 AM - 20%_

Miko started to work up a nervous sweat. She wasn't the best in math, but even she could tell she wasn't in a good situation. She noticed the chicken-thing was gone from its spot near the restrooms. She clicked the camera in the east hall only to be met by the robot showing off its pearly whites. All three rows of them.

Miko shook her head and moved on, reminding herself to check her right every minute or so.

_5:35 AM - 13%_

"Nope. Not gonna lose power. Nope." She breathed heavily as she tried to fight off the rising stress. She could call Ratchet and have him send Bulkhead to get her. Miko didn't care if she lost her job, but screw babysitting murder machines!

On the other hand, it would violate her contract and she'd get sued for it. And the courts would force Miko to shell over all that money she didn't have. Of course, she could have Agent Fowler take over that case.

Ideas were running through her mind as she tried calming herself. The Autobots wouldn't be so scared. Bulkhead wouldn't be this afriad - if anything it would probably be the other way around. Of course it would be easier for them since they had metal for bodies, but still...

_5:45 AM - 9%_

The duck-thing was right up her office, staring into the last camera she had. It was very tempting to close the metal door, but seeing how it wasn't there yet, Miko resisted her self-preservation instincts and left it open.

For now at least.

* * *

3% left. That was all she had. Miko stared dumbfounded at the meter. Maybe if she gave it a few good taps it would go a little bit higher...

Calling Ratchet was starting to look _real_ good right about now.

Miko couldn't believe she was about to die to children's toys. Even if they only wanted to 'help' her into her 'suit'. Which, by the way, she called bull on.

She was in the final minutes of her shift and she was about to die. How ironic it was that she'd interfere with Autobot missions and get away with only a few scrapes, but she was about to get killed while being a responsible citizen (or something).

Life just wasn't fair.

Miko watched the meter needle sink down to a large red tick (which she assumed was zero).

The light was delayed for a few seconds as the generators ran on fumes. Then, complete darkness enveloped the area. Miko flinched, but forced herself to stay absolutely calm and still. She wasn't going to go down screaming. But definitely fighting.

Miko heard absolutely nothing for a couple moments before detecting heavy thumps in the distance. Which one of them was going to grab her? She gripped the hard plastic stick she had grabbed from the drawer.

The thumps stopped just outside her left side. Circus music began to play. Miko was mute from what she was staring at.

If Death had a face, she wasn't expecting it to be that of a bear with innocent blue eyes. Her stick in her right hand, her phone in her left - ready to speed dial.

The bear came into the office, still playing the music. The smirk on its face when it knew it had won sent Miko's blood boiling. She discreetly pressed the speed dial option. When the jerks knew what was coming for them... the thought made her do a smile of her own.

The bear made a lunge for her. Miko tensed and gripped her weapon. The clock struck 6.

That was probably the most wonderful sound she could ever hear. The lights came back on instantaneously, blinding Miko for a second. The bear was frozen in its movements. It allowed Miko to take in the sight before her.

The bear was around 7 feet tall. The top hat reminded her of an English gentleman in the 19th century. The bear itself was outstretched for a moment before forcing itself back into a neutral position.

Miko made it out by the skin of her teeth and they both knew that.

It quietly walked out of her office and down the hall, presumably to the stage. Miko sagged against her chair and barely registered a voice frantically calling her name. She put her phone up to her ear in a daze. "...Hello?"

"Miko? Are you okay?" Bulkhead's worried voice filled her ear.

She softly smiled, "yeah, I'm okay. I just dropped my phone, that's all. I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"I didn't hear it drop." Bulkhead replied, a little suspicion coating his deep voice.

"I just dropped it on my lap - that's why you didn't hear anything."

"Oh... Well, how was your first shift?" He asked.

"Six hours, Bulkhead. Six hours..."

"Well, I'm already near the restaurant. I'd go in but-"

"Security camera." Miko finished for him. "I'll be out in a minute."

She gathered what little things she had brought and left. She couldn't wait to get out of that nightmare. She walked through the east hall and emerged into the dining area. The band were all in their places as if nothing had happened.

Miko heard the door unlocking and saw the manager, who didn't look like Cawthon, come through. He said a chipped good morning, but that was it, and disappeared into his office.

Miko didn't dwell on this; she was already out the door and halfway through the dark parking lot. The gray streaks of morning were just starting to show. She looked for the familiar green SUV alongside the streets.

Bulkhead signaled once with his headlights and Miko rushed over.

He didn't like the looks of her: she looked tired in a different way - as if she overdosed on adrenaline - he could detect traces of fear rolling off her. The past few hours had _not_ been uneventful.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bulkhead asked as she buckled herself in and laid back in exhaustion.

"I'm great, I just need a very long nap." Miko mumbled, closing her eyes. After a minute or two, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Bulkhead said nothing of this, starting up and driving away from that place.

He had a feeling that Miko was keeping something from him: he knew the effects of shock when he saw it. Bulkhead was trying to stay reasonable, but the entire situation was off and she wasn't going to talk about it for whatever reason.

Bulkhead sighed and turned towards the house of Miko's former host-parents, who were kind enough to let her stay with them for the time being.

He _would_ find out what was happening. He may not be the smartest of the Autobots, but his senses were too sharpened for anything like this to go by under his watch.

It was the least he could do for Miko after all.

* * *

_Hi, guys! Long time no see! (I will admit that it's my fault for that though.)_

_I've been really busy since I'm almost done with high school. I also got my first job, so I was pretty busy trying to settle in to that. However, I'm sure you didn't come to hear my life story, but I hope the length of this chapter will be worth it._

_Miko's night guard shifts are based on Markiplier's gameplay (plus my own later on). You'll probably find that I took his gameplay and translated that to writing. Hopefully, he doesn't mind._

_Anyway, let's welcome **CallofRanger13, swimfeared, Valente Valentina, patrickemail10026, TrainerJ13, buslimpan, Taleheart, Kirishima Akira, Vivi'sTricksOrTreats, justinq719, blackops warfare, AshleyIsASimpleFangirl, and Jessica9688! **Thank you so much for favoring and following this story!_

_Special thanks for reviewing goes to **Elhini Prime, ArmoredSoul, Little Kunai, and buslimpan! **I really appreciate the feedback, guys! :)_

_Now as I was very tired writing this, let me know if you see any dumb mistakes that went past me and let me know._

_-Winterbornbree_


End file.
